Recently, methods and systems have been proposed to automatically learn a hierarchy of a utility monitoring system based on monitored data. An example of such methods and systems may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,272,518. Data representative of the hierarchy is stored in a numerical format that is not a form that is readily understandable to end-users. For example, the numerical data indicates how devices and components in the utility system are interconnected, but if presented directly to the end-user, the hierarchy would be difficult to visualize. In order to provide useful layouts, a user still must graph or map out the devices in the hierarchy in a graphical format from raw data.
What is needed, therefore, is an automated conversion of system layout data to a storage format that can be directly transformed into a graphical representation of the hierarchical layout of a utility system using graphical presentation software. Aspects of the present invention are directed to satisfying these and other needs.